Kenji Hatake
'Approval:' 10/12/13 6 feats Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Kenji wears traditional garb from the Land of Iron after spending many years there. He has white hair, a trait shared by many members of the Hatake family. He is calm and collected, exuding a "cool" personality, he is not much different from Kakashi. 'Themes' Fight Theme Turning the tides/Victory Theme Entrance Theme 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Samurai Techniques ' '''Genin 2: 'Fūinjutsu Specialist'' Chunin: Summoning Animal: Bats ' '''Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 'Jutsu' ---- # Iaidō Slash - NinTaijutsu A technique developed in the Land of Iron. It involves drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. For reference, the speed is higher than the Body Flicker Technique. (10 CP) # Chakra Shockwave Slash - NinTaijutsu '''The user rapidly slashes at the opponent with a sword, creating a strong force of chakra, which send powerful shockwaves at all directions, that are capable of cutting through multiple opponents in quick succession. (20 CP) # '''Yin Seal - Ninjutsu Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. CP Gained # Shadow Clone Technique - Ninjutsu The shadow clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have all the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. divides evenly 'Stats' ---- #SP Boost #SP Boost 'Items/Ryo' ---- Equipment *(6) Chakra Conducting Katana *(3) Three Smoke Bombs *(1) Single Kunai *(0) Pair of Sharingan eyes (obtained from PvP) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 28,000 * Ryo left: 0 Category:Character Category:Iwagakure 'Completed Missions Quest points: ' *'Total: 25 *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 2 ' *Nanananana_Batcave! *Rank_up:_Bone_armor_beserker '''C-Rank: 4 *The_legend_of_Amulet *The_informant_with_no_pickle *The_Chicken_named_Mexico *The Radical Satanist. D-Rank: 2 ' *Genin_Task_Force_Operation_(GTFO) *Puzzles Pub '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 3 ' *Kenji_Hatake_Pt_1 *Sunset_(Kenji_Hatake_Pt_2) *TNW:Legends_1 '''History and Story Kenji was born in the Earth Country, son of the Earth Daimyo. However he was middle-born, and was not going to succeed in his fathers place, so he taken away at the age of five for a top secret government initiative created to mold kids into the perfect espionage agent. In this new world of peace, the Tsuchikage realized the importance of underhanded tactics and intelligence gathering. There was a new war, a secret war, a silent struggle of power led by the various spies of the major Hidden Villages. Kenji has no relation to the Hatake (he may have chosen the name because they both have white hair). Kenji is not even his real name, but it is the name he uses when out on missions. He has fabricated a backstory to hide his true identity. 'Backstory' ---- His backstory is as follows: Iwagakure was attacked by The Crimson Lotus, a criminal organization led by Shuriyko Uchiha, when Kenji was a small boy. His parents, who were defending the village, died and Kenji was put into an orphanage. After showing great aptitude, he was enrolled in the Ninja Academy. He graduated and has been doing D rank missions ever since. 'Past Assignments' ---- 'Land of Iron' After becoming a genin, he was sent off on a long term mission to the Land of Iron, to spy on a growing criminal organization known only as "Mantis". Kenji spent 2 years infiltrating their ranks and sending information to Iwagakure. Eventually, the leader, whose name is unknown, took interest in Kenji and invited him to join their inner circle of members. After trying to send information back to Iwagakure after this development, he was caught by the leader, and was forced to escape. ---- 'The Fire Temple' Kenji spent 2 years as a ninja monk, garnering the trust of the higher ups of the Fire Temple.This was done in an effort to gain an ally within the Land of Fire that could keep an eye on Konoha.There he learned the ninja art of fuinjutsu. After the operation was estabilshed, Kenji returned for more assignments. Category:Character Category:Iwagakure